BLAZBLUE Broken hearts
by EmilAbend
Summary: This is just a random story I felt like doing, where everyone is invited to the beach to have a blast when jin start's to chase after ragna, who just want's to go home. Rated T just in case


BLAZBLUE shattered hearts: Chapter.1

Thing's could never be more at ease. Saya was put to an end, and kagura took control of the NOL with noel standing by his side...but not in a romantic way.

Meanwhile, Ragna ended up living in tao's village.

Yes, everything seemed fine, when suddenly. Everyone started to receive invatation's to a party at kagutsuchi's finest beach...however, Ragna didn't want to go, and didn't even know who it was from...but the party promised food, so ragna had no choice but to go...other whys, tao would complain, and bug him more then he could handle.

"Really? nyaaaay! Now tao will get fed really good nya!" Tao was over come with joy. Ragna was annoyed, but he couldn't help but smile from tao's joyfull smile.

"Alright already, calm down...geez" Ragna sighed, and sat down on a small wooden chair, and rested his cheek in his left hand with his ellbow on the table. Closing his eyes...Ragna tried, and tried, but to no avail. he could not forget the face of his dead sister...what kind of monster kills his own little sister. he thought to himself...

"Come on good guy, let's go to the party! Nyao?" Tao grabbed ragna's free arm, but before she was about to pull ragna out of his seat. Tao let go of her sleeping good guy's arm, smilling as she layed down on the floor by his feet, and joined him in a afternoon nap.

No one knew who sent them the invatation's, but they all went out to buy new stuff to wear for the beach, after all. some of it might not even fit anymore.

The girl's were excited to show up with new bikini's, while a mr mutsuki was excited to see all the ladies at the beach tomorrow morning.

Noel, makoto, and tsubaki were excited to go and have fun, hoping for tsubaki's sake that jin would come to the beach party, and have a good time...although...makoto couldn't understand what had noel, and tsubaki worried, but that's because only they knew about jin's feeling's towards ragna...and something told them ragna might be at the party...

A new day finally started, and everyone was headed for the beach. The weather was great, and new swim wear was tucked away in their bags, or under their clothes.

Slowly but surely everyone had made it to the party.

"Welcome, please enjoy my beach party. relax, and meangle. eat as much of the party food as you need to, and have a good time"Lichi smiled, wearing a bright red bikini.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. swimming, talking, picking up chicks, playing vollyball, eating, and drinking...but there was still two people missing.

"Jinny-sama, you came" Tsubaki smiled, as she ran up to jin, walking with him back to her friend's

"I had no choice...or you would have made me feel guilty" Jin was slightly annoyed. Wearing his blue trunks. he put a hand on his hip, and watched tsubaki talk with her friends in her white swimsuit with cream clored frill trimming.

"Come on tsubaki, let's go in the water" Noel smiled, wearing her white bikini with blue stripes.

"Cannonball!" Makoto jumpped into the water, wearing her black bikini with orange polkadots.

Noel giggled with tsubaki, but noel's attention was soon cought by a larg warm hand, patting her small soft shoulder, causing her to turn her head.

"Noel-baby, you look pretty cute in that" Kagura stood by her, towering over her, as he was much taller then she was, and gave her a charming smile with a sexy wink.

"K-Kagura-san" Noel blushed a bit, not quiet sure what to say.

"Why not come hangout with me?" Kagura's strong warm hands made noel nervous, she tried to push him away, but to be honest...noel saw kagura to be a kind man, who used his strangth to protect the weak, and those he cared for. she admired him, but she always admired ragna much more, because...he was like a big brother she never had...but almost remembered having.

"Kagura-san, i-"

"-Get you're hands off her!" Makoto punched kagura in the ribs hard.

"Owowowowow!"

"Kagura-san!" Noel kneeled to kagura, who was on the sand in pain.

"Noel, you don't need to care for this guy" Makoto puffed and crosssed her arms.

"But...i'm sorry kagura-san"

"Ah, just the kindess of you're heart heals my pain" While on the ground in pain, kagura gives noel a charming smile.

"Hey, noel" Ragna walked over with red swim trunks with black fire patern's on it.

"Ragna-san!" Noel stood up and smiled, running towards him.

"Ah...i've been dumbed, for that guy" Kagura held back his tears like a true man...

"Ragna-san, i'm glad you made it to the party" Noel smiled at ragna, and noticed that tao had already ran off for food.

"Yeah well...it was tao who wanted to come" He scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever the reason, i'm glad" She smiled warmly.

Ragna blushed a bit from her sweet smile. Ragna was reminded of how saya would smile like that...but after what happened, noel seemed more like who saya use to be, then who she was now...

While noel was talking with ragna, makoto was keeping an eye on kagura. Tsubaki tried not to show any hate for ragna while he was here, but she couldn't help it, because if j-

"-Nii-san!"

"!" Suddenly, ragna got a chill up his spine

"Kisaragi-sanpai" Noel turned her head.

"Jinny-sama, please just forget him fore today" Tsubaki pleaded.

"...Tsubaki...you..." Jin Looked at tsubaki.

"Jinny-sama..?" Tsbukai felt like maybe she was finally getting throught to him.

"Tsubaki...you're blocking my veiw...Of nii-san's face!~" Jin moved her aside, pulling out his yukianesa with only a slight crazy look, blushing a bit.

Tsubaki, heartbroken, runs away in tears

"Jin, you heartless bastard. I don't have time to play with you" Ragna was annoyed, and regretted ever coming.

"Nii-san, come, let's kill each other!"

"STOP!" Noel then stood inbetween the two of them.

"You trash, don't get in my way of nii-san!" Jin glared at noel.

"Don't call her trash, you piece of shit!" Ragna growled back at jin.

"No, this is a day to have fun! s-so...you two should spend the day as brother, and stop fighting" Noel looked at both of them, hoping her words reached them.

"...Noel" Ragna was reminded of how him and jin use to play together all the time, and that jin use to be a sweet, and cute little kid, even if he was a bit clingy.

"Don't tell me what to d-"

"-Jin! noel's right, i just want to relax today. i don't want to deal with you right now" Ragna gave jin a very stern look.

"That's right, Jin-jin. Just relax, and have fun today" Kagura had suddenly apeared behind jin, and patted him on the back with a big grinn.

"Don't touch me, you pest" Jin sighed, with a glare.

"Jin-jin..?" Ragna couldn't understand why kagura was calling him that...but then, ragna remembered, jin went to a school...so there were people who must have known him from school...like tsubaki. noel had told ragna before that they grew up together, and have always been close friend's...while ragna missed all of jin's childhood...ragna even remembered that jin had put him aside to go save tsubaki...

"Now, while you two get along, i'll keep noel-chan companny" Kagura winked, before putting an arm around noel, and walking off.

"The hell i am! i'm going home" Ragna feeling oddly more annoyed then before, turns around scratching his head, walking away.

"Nii-san, wait for me!~" Jin runs after ragna, but jin still had yukianesa in his hand, while ragna left his sword at home...so when he saw jin run at him. HE RAN LIKE HELL

"DAMN IT, JIN! leave me alone!" Ragna ran for his life.

"But nii-san, i want to spend a romantic time with you!~" Jin continued to give chase. Laughing, as he enjoyed every minute of chasing ragna.

Ragna just wanted to go home, have a meal, take a bath, and go to bed. So why was he running across the beach, running away from his little brother?

"Hahahaha! Nii-san, let's become one!~"

"HELL NO!" Ragna was beggining to think god was punishing him...

As the two were running along the beach side, with the ocean, and sun behind them. Some of the girl's thought they were a cute romantic couple...but for the people who knew them. They didn't find them to be very romantic at all...

Ragna aventually found a beach cave, and trid to hide inside...but it was no use, Jin was like a ragna radar, and could find him anywhere, no matter what.

"Nii-san, Don't you want to kill each other?~" Jin blushed a bit.

"Jin, you bastard. i just want to go home!" Ragna just couldn't understand why jin wouldn't listen to him, and leave him alone.

"Ah...hahaha! i feel so excited nii-san!~" Jin blushed, gazing at ragna with a lustfull look.

"Jin...is killing me that inportant to you!?"

"Of course nii-san~"

"So killing me would just be so easy for you!? after all those years of caring for you and saya, meant nothing to you!? is that why you were able to just forget me for that taubaki girl!? because i was such a failure as a brother!? I suffered all those years, looking for you and saya! i...i tried...!" Ragna felt like he was on the verge of tears...

"Nii-sa..."

"So, i'm glad you can just kill me, and move on with you're life!" Ragna was so angry, and his words really shook jin inside...

"N..Nii-san...that's..."

Ragna's eyes widen to see jin's face, full of tears. Jin dropped his sword...Ragna felt like a heartless monster for making jin cry. he hadn't seen jin cry like this since they were kid's.

"Nii-san, that's not...how i feel...i..." Jin's eyes continue to shed thick streams of tears.

"Jin...my bad" Ragna didn't mean to make jin cry, he just...he doesn't really know, he just unloaded so much that he had been bottling up for so long.

"Nii...Ragna" Jin cried, and clung to ragna. Ragna's eyes widened...but he quickly put his arms around his little brother, ans sat with him, away from the main beach.

Ragna had never told jin how he felt inall this time...but now that he has, he feels like maybe he wont have any regret's anymore when jin finally kill's him...and that maybe, jin will cry over his grave, and misses him for all the years after...


End file.
